


Memories

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [41]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Nerdanel recalls days of her youth, in the bliss of Tirion





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompts:  
> Women of Arda - I25 Nerdanel,  
> Elven Realms - B9 Tirion,  
> Life Events - G50 Marriage

Happy days of their marriage coincided with brightest days of Tirion. In Nerdanel’s mind, this was connected inseparably. When she walked through covered in diamond dust pavements of the capitol she thought about Fëanáro and days of their youth.

And happy they were, at the beginning of their marriage, and before it. She remembered how Fëanáro courted her, initially at her father’s home, later at long journeys through the land, and finally, at Tirion’s finest corners. Day of their betrothal, when he brought her to his father’s house and there was a party for the court. Even if he was reluctant to so, she insisted to do it properly, in front of family, friends and subjects.

Later, their wedding day, she recalled walking through the old palace of the king, almost ruins now, which was not without the quarrel between her newlywed husband older of his brothers, Nolofinwë. It was one of the first cracks on Fëanáro’s character. But she didn’t mind it then, this prevision of his later behaviour – she thought it only some harmless prejudice. If she only knew then how it would end… What would she do? Nothing, probably, nothing could change the course of events. But it was a beautiful day nonetheless, she had to admit. Beginning of many beautiful days of their marriage.

Now when people asked her (if they want to talk with her at all) it’s hard to believe how good was her life with Fëanáro and for how long. They thought he was tainted for all his life, that he had to be a horrible father and husband, but it’s not true. It was a time when she tried to change her memories, in anger and denial, when she was eager to spread ill words of Fëanáro and thought with the repulsion of their shared life. But those days were gone and now she treasured memories, even if later everything fell apart.


End file.
